


迷信トゥゲザー

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	迷信トゥゲザー

1.  
他被那些男人们按在椅子上。他醒来的时候眼前都碎成了一块一块，好像他的眼睛失去了聚焦功能，或者自己的眼睛前面戴了眼镜，而它现在被打碎了。可能给他注射了不知道多少的安定剂，他醒来同时觉得自己头痛欲裂。  
就像被人用球棒狠狠打了一下。  
这真的不是什么好兆头，尤其是在自己的军队特制omega项圈因为任务特殊而被摘下的现在，他现在只是伪装成一个进来买酒的普通人，顺便在自己的包里用小型相机把这些人的样子拍下来。  
这里在进行一些非正规武器的交易，他来这里踩点收集证据，要不是有个蠢货撞了他一下，并且把他的包拿去——那人吸嗨了，以为他是供货的，却在他的包里发现了相机。  
然后就发生了现在的事。  
特种部队的训练让他一个字也不会吐出来，这些都在他的忍耐程度中，哪怕安定剂这会让他口渴得想要咬断自己的舌头再喝掉自己的血。最后他说，他只是一个记者，如果他死了这些人一定会惹上麻烦。  
他们还没有蠢到那个地步，他们知道一个来历不明的人死在地盘有多么麻烦，如果这是一个记者，那么相关报社和电视台一定会有所行动。他们停止了殴打的动作，继而把奥利弗从椅子上松绑。这个谎言似乎没被识破，奥利弗松口气，正准备站起身从这里离开，男人们却把他按在了地上。  
“哦不，小记者，不管你看没看到什么，我们都要给你留下点儿教训。”显然，他们也没有奥利弗想得那么聪明。  
奥利弗在恍惚中感觉到被注射了什么，那针剂带着凉凉的感觉，液体顺着他的血管流进深处。  
奥利弗自然没想到这个教训是什么，他如果知道的话，就算手脚发软也会反抗。  
男人们开始赞叹奥利弗的绿色眼睛，说它们就像什么糖纸。这可能是他们能想到最好的比喻，奥利弗居然觉得有些好笑。奥利弗比他们大部分人都壮实高大，那种脆弱的小玻璃纸和自己完全不同。  
不过很快，那些液体开始让身体发热，几乎让一些冲动从身体里直接冲出来。那是发情药物，刺激omega的，奥利弗很快反应过来，只是这时候他已经没了任何力气。他们似乎也是在猜奖，这药剂只对特定性别的人起效，那就是omega。  
奥利弗想，不是每个人都适合这个职业，这个工作。他是omega所以更清楚，在这个时候他不想做一个失去理智的婊子，部队的训练让他就连死亡的恐惧和药物的作用都能被抑制，但是这种本能的冲动不能被压抑，这种几乎接近动物的部分在体内叫嚣。  
动物从不会控制自己的本能。  
男人们解开奥利弗的衣服，那是很快的动作，不能叫做解开，可以说是“撕开”。扣子噼里啪啦地掉在地上，奥利弗恍惚地听着这个声音，抬头费力地抓住面前人的衣服。  
“你瞧，我们中奖了，哪家公司这么蠢，让一个omega过来潜入？”  
皮带扣解开的金属声，男人特有的气味，凑到面前的东西。  
一切都在失控。奥利弗这么想着，刚要把脸偏开，有人的手指用力地抓住了奥利弗的下颚，让他不能转动脑袋，也有人按着他的头，把他向那根半勃的东西按过去。  
“张开嘴，好孩子。”  
有手指顺着嘴角进入口腔，一路按到他的智齿。奥利弗可以自豪地说他的智齿是完美的，没有长歪。奥利弗不能闭上嘴，那只手指微妙地让嘴巴有些发酸，最后，他不得不含住面前那根他厌恶至极的东西。  
身边的信息素充斥着，那些东西渗入皮肤，让身体更加绷紧。男人的手指拔出，让口腔里被性器填满。他想吐，想吐到不行。那根粗大的东西每次都会顶进喉咙里，让柔软的口腔深处发痛。  
周围有几个人？  
空气里起码有五种味道。这么多alpha，奥利弗心想，这地方比得上一个军队，军队那的alpha多到遍地都是，他才是那儿的稀有品种。  
哪怕稀有也仍然在哪都不受待见。哪怕在这也同样。  
男人们似乎等不及，拉开那个仍然在使用奥利弗嘴唇的家伙，他们叫他吉米，奥利弗的眼睛转了转，他能看到凑过来的人影。  
即使体型高大，几个男人一起还是能把他从椅子上抱起来的，有人抱着奥利弗的腋下，另一个人抱着奥利弗的腰。这是什么姿势？  
双腿被搭在男人肩膀上——身体还在悬空，这感觉不安而且不好受。他可不想突然被人松手，整个人掉落在地板上。他还没思考出个结果，抱着他腰的男人拿了一个避孕套——他们还会戴套。奥利弗脑子里乱成浆糊，还在喘息着想要扭过头，几乎与此同时，他的头发被抓住，向下拉。奥利弗觉得自己的脖子都快断了，男人在这个几乎像杂技的动作下把性器重新塞进奥利弗的嘴里，深入得奥利弗快要窒息。  
他下意识想咬，牙齿刚刚轻轻触碰到的瞬间就像为了惩罚他一样，有人捏住了奥利弗的乳首拉扯起来。  
喉咙里面发出了些许呻吟，那是拒绝和被堵住的痛呼。这个下身被抬高，上身被按下去的姿势带来的痛苦不只是缺氧，还有羞耻感。他只知道那个男人的性器在磨蹭脸上几乎每一寸皮肤，奥利弗几乎能够感觉到男人青筋凸起的性器的纹路。  
奥利弗本能地害怕，在失重感下恐慌是很正常的生理反应，哪怕他是优秀的特种部队队员，那也是曾经。现在，他只是一个后穴还在溢出液体的荡妇，渴求一个人去塞点东西进那湿透的小洞。  
有手指抚摸上臀瓣，在穴口按压，仅是如此都让奥利弗兴奋至极。  
虽然不想承认，这些男人的抚摸感觉不坏。有手指从胸口到腹部，有手指从脖颈到锁骨，有人的手指在后穴里面进出。有些粗糙的手指加重了被抚摸的快感，被抚摸过的地方在升温，皮肤下意识地绷紧，如果不是因为窒息而流出鼻涕，还有下巴的疲惫酸痛，奥利弗几乎都要因为这个感觉彻底沦陷了。  
这还是痛苦的，整个过程都让人痛苦。  
性器的前端不止一次撞击上喉咙再进一步深入，整个伞状的东西在软骨处磨蹭，突然进去又出来。奥利弗的鼻尖几乎每次都能撞到那人的睾丸，在窒息和视线的发黑与这个不舒服的体势下，奥利弗的嘴角都发湿了。  
他不是在哭，只是那东西真的让鼻涕眼泪流个不停。  
头朝下的痛苦持续了一会，精液在喉咙里射出的时候后穴的手指也拔了出去。  
也许奥利弗现在的样子太过好笑，或者有点脏。奥利弗的双腿都开始发麻，却忽的又要接受落地的任务。他站不住，不过“还好”面前的男人承担了支架的任务。  
头发又被抓住，他再次不得不弯下腰，还是为了含住面前的性器。  
身后的人开始用手指掰开臀瓣——进入的前夕，奥利弗下意识开始深吸口气。这是他以前的经验，一定要做好准备才不会痛。然而屁股都快被那个手指掰烂了，性器却迟迟没进来。奥利弗恍惚地含着嘴里的老二，他的舌面已经彻底麻了，好像尝不出味道，舌尖总会被性器压着，和牙齿打架。  
正在奥利弗试着擦掉自己的鼻涕时，后穴的大家伙突然撑开了整个内壁。  
“呜！！”  
谢天谢地，套子上还有一点点润滑液，不至于直接和艰涩的肉一起摩擦。再多爱液也比不上一次扩张，不过男人们也不打算多珍惜他。  
他听到一声惊叹，他们开始讨论奥利弗的里面紧不紧，只有面前的人说奥利弗的口活差得很。  
他这还是第一次给别人口，以前都是别人排队来讨好他：好笑的年少轻狂的时代。然而现在，他的意识飞了很远，回到那个年少轻狂的时候，他喜欢做爱，和别人的肉体温存让他不再痛苦，不想被赶出家门的痛苦。  
那些事情曾经让他不舒服，不过过去了将近二十年，那些事也不再重要。只是人的记忆真的讨厌，他好像还是当初那个离家出走在别人家里过夜的“交际花”。  
另一种意义上，他仍然很受欢迎。  
在后穴的那人开始动作，在奥利弗的体内冲撞，每一下都用力到让身体都整个被带动。腰间搭着一个人的双手，捏着腰侧。  
好极了，好极了。  
第二次的发泄，精液几乎从鼻子里流出来。下颚酸痛到不行，奥利弗用手背捂住自己的嘴，精液顺着嘴角流到下巴，再落上地板。他快到极限了，腰酸背痛说的也许就是这样。  
奥利弗正在努力活动几下自己可怜的嘴巴，腰还没来得及直起，另一只手就“继承”前一个人抓住了奥利弗的头发。  
这不好。  
口腔和嘴受苦，屁股里面塞着个大东西。alpha的东西长到愚蠢，几乎每一次完全进入都顶住还没打开的生殖腔。  
还没，我还没到发情期。  
这是奥利弗唯一庆幸的。不过他没庆幸多久，明明是被粗暴的对待，发情药剂模拟出的发情期仍然让他湿漉漉，后穴一塌糊涂。不管怎么对待都有的快感让生殖腔打开一条缝。  
自然，性器如果真的想进去，需要花一点力气。  
幸好男人没有这样的想法，他在奥利弗体内来回进出了也许十分钟，也许二十分钟，奥利弗分不清楚；哪怕一分钟都无比漫长。  
男人长叹了一声，把性器拔出奥利弗的体内。  
空虚感。  
太要命了，这不是奥利弗想要的。  
他的后穴还在一张一合，邀请下一个人进入。  
——哦，那个没有戴着避孕套的人就一路直冲，直接突破了生殖腔的入口。  
奥利弗忍不住惨叫一声，喉咙猛地收紧。因为这收紧的喉咙还让面前的男人直接缴械，最深处的发泄让人有吞咽的本能，哪怕这液体味道恶心到可以。  
生殖腔里面的东西让人疼痛，尤其是生殖腔还在试图合上的胀痛，入口处的肿胀，都让奥利弗快疯了。  
太痛了，这太痛了。  
好像从体内被撕裂。  
那过于紧致的生殖腔让奥利弗的声音变得破碎，男人们自然更加兴致盎然。  
嘴巴被使用得更频繁，他们侵略性的信息素还在侵犯奥利弗的精神。男人们清楚这个可怜的omega体内发生了什么，生殖腔一旦被打开，信息素的味道就会浓郁无比。  
他们都等着“交配”，和这个母狗“配种”。  
如果标记了奥利弗就太麻烦，这些人清楚得很，他们所做的也只不过是做个小惩罚——  
射在奥利弗里面。  
如果真怀上了这群人的孩子，他甚至不会知道父亲是谁，搞不好还是多胞胎，不同父亲的那种。  
这对他们来说真有趣，但接下来的三个小时，毫无疑问是奥利弗的地狱。  
他们重复着那些动作，一定要每个人都射进嘴里，再用一次屁股。中途他们叫来同伴，多了多少人奥利弗也不知道，他只清楚过于疲惫的精神和肉体只想直接睡死在这。  
男人们好心替他计数，他们用精液沾上手指，在奥利弗的屁股上用过一次就画一次。

2.  
等到一切结束，奥利弗夹着精液从那糟糕的破地方出来的时候，还是忍不住在街边吐得一塌糊涂。他恨不得抠破自己的喉咙，把那些恶心的精液全都吐出来。  
……不过还好。他带着的相机自带云端备份功能，那些证据没有被销毁，同时还记住了那些轮奸自己的人的外号和长相，最主要的是——他没被标记。  
这事不被任何人知道，他的尊严就不允许这事被人知道。  
那天晚上还挺冷的。奥利弗回到公寓迅速冲进浴室，那不好用的热水器水温算不上温暖，他却还是在那冰冷的水里把那些痕迹搓洗了好久。他吃了抑制剂，戴上项圈，在床上沉睡了一天，第二天带着证据去了上司的办公室，并且提出了休假请求。  
他得到了一周的假期。  
之后只要一切照常发展，就没有人会知道奥利弗被侵犯了。  
奥利弗很聪明，本该是一个秘密。  
一切本不该被古斯塔夫发现。  
要知道，随着科技的发展，医疗技术的提升，人们不再对omega的职业产生什么质疑。那些绝对的性别歧视者除外，他们只觉得一些性别甚至是对社会生产力的拖累。  
奥利弗知道他的同事们不会这么想，只是他的自尊心还是不允许被怜悯，被可怜。虽然奥利弗吃了事后避孕药，仍然不放心的他在外面买了验孕棒。他不想这事被人知道，也断定在自己的宿舍做这件事最为保险。  
这么想是对的，他只是没料到古斯塔夫的突然到来。  
古斯塔夫是一个绝对中立的男人。  
即使是对观念不合的奥利弗，他也仍然会表现出那些关怀。对于奥利弗来说，不论是伪善也好，还是真的关心，哪一种都麻烦至极。  
以前古斯塔夫经常会说让他们健康饮食，甚至给他们写了一份食谱。吉尔斯和朱利安当然乖乖按照那些食谱吃东西，控制他们的体脂率，而艾玛找古斯塔夫要了一份健身减肥食谱，只有奥利弗当时发出点嘲笑的声音离开了当场。  
类似的这些时候，奥利弗总会用各种理由和借口逃离有古斯塔夫的地方。他不擅长这样的老好人气息，甚至这个老好人总是一副认真严肃的模样（看起来像是个神父，那种禁欲到极致的）。如果他是个神父，奥利弗搞不好还会和他进行一些友好地圣经交流。但是他不是，他只是一个不信教，是绝对科学理性的推崇者：古斯塔夫医生。  
理论上来说，奥利弗还是第一次和他面对面地独处。在他们彻底决裂的那件事的时候他算是长官：当时的他不需要和古斯塔夫有正面的冲突，只知道这个男人对自己的决策不满；所以他第一次看到古斯塔夫那双棕色的眼睛和皱起来的眉头，抱着手臂的样子，肌肉隆起——那看起来真的……非常有压迫感。  
“让我进去。”  
这几乎是个命令的语气。  
奥利弗的余光看到古斯塔夫手上提着一个袋子，里面装了几个看起来像是保鲜盒的绿色容器，那也许是一些什么食物。  
这门口沉默的戏码上演了至少两分钟，古斯塔夫这一次强硬地推开房间的主人奥利弗，那气势让奥利弗觉得自己才是那个要被扫地出门的外来客人。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“吉尔斯说让我来检查一下你的健康状况，你有一星期的假期，吉尔斯说你一定不会好好吃饭，天主教徒。”古斯塔夫的声音和演习时那种随时都要破音的沙哑不同，现在的声音沉静却嘶哑，像是旧磁带。奥利弗的眼睛看着古斯塔夫在自己的房间里走动，把袋子里的保鲜盒拿出来，放进冰箱。  
奥利弗盯着那背影好一会，甚至忘记了他的购物袋和没有拆封的避孕棒就在……桌子上。  
等他想起这回事的时候已经太晚了，古斯塔夫明显在整理东西的时候用余光扫到了那东西。  
自然，他们的老好人古斯塔夫不至于直接对他大发雷霆，他也没有大发雷霆的理由。  
只是那眉毛挑了一下。  
“……这是什么？”  
“和你无关。”  
嘴巴在思考之前就已经这么回复。

3.  
古斯塔夫认为自己知道自己队友的一切，包括奥利弗是一个虔诚的教徒。  
他会和别人乱搞甚至怀孕这种事——这是不可能发生的。  
所以听到这几乎赌气又带着愤怒的话，古斯塔夫只觉得自己都快笑出来了。  
“……和我无关，是。”  
对奥利弗的不满和关注可以从15年开始。他们在那件事的分歧后，古斯塔夫总是看这个男人有些不爽，分明是个虔诚的教徒，又足够不珍惜自己的生命和身体。他好像是个矛盾的集合体，虔诚却又狂野，禁欲又不死板。  
如果硬要说，古斯塔夫有被奥利弗所吸引，并且随时都在盯着他，追随他的背影。  
在执行任务的途中发情，这也不是不可能。如果是被人强奸，他确实需要验孕棒。从他的性格来说，他也不太可能会去求助同行和警方。古斯塔夫都明白，只是如果这些话能从奥利弗嘴里说出——那就是最好的。  
当然，这个男人不会给他任何回应。  
奥利弗只是站在那里，不打算做出任何解释，甚至表情写满了不在乎。  
古斯塔夫是一个alpha，他对自己心仪的omega会有争斗欲，这是刻在基因里的野蛮——也是刻在基因里的独占欲。他在那一瞬间就做出了动作回应奥利弗，尽管在这之前，他都控制自己的情绪和感情：他隐藏得太好，那双棕色的眼睛甚至从未表露任何心绪。  
不可否认，他对这个做出分歧决议的男人有着不可言喻的厌恶，同时却又被他的自信和耀眼吸引。布料被古斯塔夫抓在手心，那件T恤对他而言有点小，因为脂肪而形状饱满的双乳就这么被盛满，隔着布料也能看得一清二楚。也许是情绪先让他失控，紧接着那些信息素就一发不可收拾地在空气里散开，让这个刚被操开过生殖腔的omega自然地进入状态。  
古斯塔夫听得见那些骂声，奥利弗骂他是个疯子，但是古斯塔夫只是抓着奥利弗按在了墙壁上。身高差的差距让古斯塔夫方便地咬住奥利弗的喉结，因为在家而被解开的项圈还放在床头柜上，对现在的奥利弗来说就是远在天边。  
“我需要一个解释。”那声音还是如同旧磁带一样，因为疼痛而呻吟了一声的奥利弗双手握紧了古斯塔夫的肩膀。这没什么作用，发情期的alpha都像野兽，那种身材过于瘦小的先不说，古斯塔夫这样在陆战队成绩优秀的男人，就连奥利弗也很难逃脱。  
“妈的，你需要什么解释？！”  
古斯塔夫现在开始想：就算你给了我解释，事到如今也没法停下了。  
好极了，现在的事态完全失去控制。  
奥利弗清楚现在的事态是如何发展的。  
奥利弗讨厌这样，他非常讨厌这样。他闻到空气里的信息素，那让他的后穴开始溢出爱液，和上次不同，这一次他是真的进入了发情期。那一次的alpha们远没有这么好闻，古斯塔夫的须后水、男士香水和洗衣粉的味道混在一起，加上信息素，几乎让奥利弗马上沦陷。  
他从没闻过这个男人的信息素，这男人一直都控制得很好。这信息素只是放出来一点点，奥利弗就已经全身发软。  
这味道太好闻，好像奥利弗注定要被这个味道的男人标记。  
这是命中注定，据说这就是alpha和omega的命中注定。  
奥利弗不相信这狗屁理论，可他却停不下来，他的生殖腔自然地打开，就算脖颈被咬着，他想的更多的不是挣脱，而是接吻。  
他说不清，在这个影响下他说不清自己是因为喜欢古斯塔夫而想要做爱，还是因为这些兽欲的本能驱使自己。  
古斯塔夫抱着奥利弗的腰，他们跌跌撞撞地进了房间，等古斯塔夫把奥利弗按在床上，奥利弗的内裤几乎都被渗出来的爱液沾的湿透。  
脱下睡裤，古斯塔夫自然看到那已经被染得一块变了深色的内裤。  
古斯塔夫想的没错，从奥利弗T恤下隐约露出的大大小小的青紫痕迹，还有手腕上已经不太明显的勒痕，奥利弗不用说，古斯塔夫自然知道奥利弗遭遇了什么。  
他要帮奥利弗抹去那些痕迹。  
衣服被向上拉到胸口，先在乳头那舔咬，然后用吻痕把那些痕迹盖住，还算温柔。上身被盖得差不多，这一次轮到奥利弗的下半身。  
他的里面也需要……需要被更替“痕迹”。  
内裤被脱下一半，还挂在奥利弗的大腿，古斯塔夫就把手伸过去。奥利弗所做的只是顺从地分开腿，古斯塔夫喘息了一下，奥利弗也近乎哭泣般喘息一声，手指直接进入了那已经湿透松软的后穴。手指搅动，内壁和液体的间隙发出一些色情的水声。  
“不要玩你的猎物。”  
奥利弗的手臂挡在眼前，一开始古斯塔夫还以为自己听错了，然而奥利弗说了第二次。  
“不要玩弄你的猎物。”  
古斯塔夫的手指猛地在奥利弗体内抽插，深深进入、弯曲，又猛地抽出增加到第三根。  
保险套在哪？奥利弗家里没有那种东西，古斯塔夫自然也没有准备。  
发情的alpha和发情的omega一个人都没想起这种事。奥利弗只是任由手指在自己体内进出，他的脑子里已经帮他清除了所有的抗拒，哭泣的冲动也好，呻吟的冲动也好，这些只在不断试着冲破奥利弗底线的最后束缚。  
既然如此，那么快点结束。  
手指抽出的时候还连着体内有些粘腻的爱液，拉出了一跳透明的丝线，手指上的粘液被在奥利弗的性器上蹭干净，那只手又转而在他腹部，顺着形状好看的腹肌向上抚摸。  
古斯塔夫进入的时候，是奥利弗主动分开双腿的。  
古斯塔夫只是拉住了他的左腿，奥利弗的右腿就自然地向上弯曲微微离开床面。后穴开合着，内壁的样子细微可见。然后性器代替了那个空隙，就这么直接进入了奥利弗的体内。  
滚开，不。本来奥利弗想这样说，他的后穴却开始融化一般一边咬住古斯塔夫的性器，一边开始慢慢地“吞咽”一般蠕动。  
进来，再深一些。  
挡在眼前的那只手臂现在贴得更紧一些，让眼前一片漆黑，最好睁开眼的时候也是模糊的最好。他只能感觉到古斯塔夫的性器在自己的体内进出，而自己是多么渴望这交合。水声在房间里响起，那声音的节奏一开始很慢，后来慢慢加快，性器也更深。alpha的性器顶在生殖腔的腔口，这一次自然打开的地方没什么疼痛，因为信息素的催情，古斯塔夫的手指只是在奥利弗身上抚摸过去都能带来快感。  
但不可否认，古斯塔夫很擅长这个。  
他的手指恰到好处地用指腹磨蹭奥利弗的胸口，拉起因为快感红肿挺立的乳头，又按在胸口用指尖按压磨蹭。奥利弗只是张开嘴，古斯塔夫的嘴唇就凑过去与奥利弗的嘴唇贴合，他们的身体好像相识已久的恋人，只要奥利弗想要快感，古斯塔夫就会给他更多。  
泪水，快感，呻吟。奥利弗不知道自己在做什么，他只知道自己的喉咙在发痛，这转变太大，也许谁看了都会觉得恐怖：一个前一秒还在大喊要杀了古斯塔夫的人，现在却在古斯塔夫的身下享受。  
后穴还在拼命吸着古斯塔夫，感觉那舒服的东西一个劲撞击进自己的生殖腔，在生殖腔的颈口卡住，那瞬间奥利弗差点咬了古斯塔夫的舌头，不过他没有。  
古斯塔夫的手指沿着进入的后穴又伸手扒开一点缝隙，几乎能看到那粉色的穴肉在死死用力咬紧了性器，还在颤抖或者绷紧。  
如果这是人类的本能吸引，那么这根本说不上爱。他们的胸腔跳动，用同样加速的频率，古斯塔夫每次的进入都能换来奥利弗的哭腔，不是在阻止，而是要求更多。古斯塔夫说不上那么了解奥利弗，只是他清楚这话平时也听不见奥利弗说出口。  
在哽咽的请求和接吻中，古斯塔夫的舌尖扫过奥利弗的口腔，恨不得把他的后槽牙都舔到，奥利弗的腿最后夹住古斯塔夫的腰，这体位自然把古斯塔夫吞进最深处。  
好像在让精液多停留在体内一般，哪怕现在根本没有任何东西射进去。  
古斯塔夫稍微离开一些，他没有继续接吻或者用手指玩弄已经挺立的乳首，而是挪动双手扶住奥利弗的腰，把他整个人好像从床上提起来一部分。他深深进入奥利弗，又拔出去一段，紧接着进去更深的地方，奥利弗几乎想不通在这情况下古斯塔夫如何保持这种深度和速度的，他只知道古斯塔夫磨蹭着自己的内壁，把每一寸都给碾开。  
双腿被按在肩膀，下身高高抬起，奥利弗近乎满足地颤抖，满足这深入的角度，满足这深度。汗水和爱液顺着身体的轮廓滴落在床上，古斯塔夫深色的皮肤这会看起来甚至有些诱人，让奥利弗想咬住那嘴唇舔咬一番。  
如果可以，他想变成小孩，这样他不论如何任性都会被原谅，而古斯塔夫也一定会顺从。  
不过古斯塔夫就像读心的怪物，他再次俯下身，几乎完全压在奥利弗身上。奥利弗柔软的腿被按压到这个程度甚至有些发痛，他又不太在意，他只想要一个吻。他们接吻，一如既往地，古斯塔夫吸吮奥利弗的舌头，嘴唇里的空气不断和液体一起被压出轻轻的口腔音，这程度在两人耳中就像求爱一般。  
古斯塔夫的速度再次加快，每一次都直接进入生殖腔，这让奥利弗颤抖着收紧肌肉。他的腰在摆动，和进出的频率一起摆动，只是为了让古斯塔夫更深地进入自己。  
可能发情期的alpha和omega都是没有思考能力的笨蛋，奥利弗承认了。终于，在肉体仿佛无休止的撞击声中，男人的精液流进奥利弗的体内，他能够明显感觉到那精液在沿着生殖腔的通道进入子宫，alpha抓住omega的下颚让他偏过头，以便自己咬住那后颈的腺体，那持续的钝痛和腺体被咬破的刺痛让奥利弗些许回过神——而也许命中注定的“魔法”就是这样，奥利弗没有任何抵触的情绪。  
奥利弗下意识摸上自己的肚子，他在发情期的余热中，还在被虚假的、激素控制的幸福感笼罩。然而等到两人清醒过来，他们也无法判断清楚：自己究竟是爱他所以才会痴迷和他的做爱，还是仅仅一次的——化学反应。

End


End file.
